When Heroes Fall
by ThatOneGuy17
Summary: Sequel to Heretic. After returning from the Phantom Zone with no memory about who she is, Kara lives like a normal human. Until her past returns to torture her again.
1. Chapter 1

**I was going to wait until I finished Blood Of The Family, but I couldn't do that after seeing all of the reviews for a sequel. Honestly, I feel honored and amazed by what all of you said about Heretic. To say it meant the world to me would be an understatement.**

 **If you haven't read Heretic, I highly recommend you do so, and let us begin.**

"Come on Johnny." a boy yelled.

"I'm telling you Toby, you didn't see an alien spaceship crash." another boy replied.

"Did too, it landed around here."

The two boys made their way through some bushes, and came across an alien pod.

"Wow."

"I told you."

Suddenly, the pod opened and a blonde naked girl in her twenties come out of the pod.

The two boys looked at her with awe all over their faces.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

She rubbed her head and responded in another language.

"Dude, she's totally an alien."

"And a hot one at that."

The girl took a step forward, and the two boys took as step back.

"Don't try anything, I know kung fu."

"I'm sorry." she said.

"You know English?"

She nodded.

"Okay, who are you?"

Confusion appeared on her face, and she responded. "Don't remember."

 _Six Months Later_

Alex was walking in the middle of the woods, unsure where she was going.

"Am I heading in the right direction?" she asked.

"The signal's getting stronger, so yeah." Winn replied through the comms.

"What is it suppose to be anyway?" Alex asked.

"It's an alien signal, that's all we need to know." J'onn stated, exiting from some bushes.

"Yeah, but do we have any idea what alien species the signal is from?" Winn asked through the comms.

Alex then went through some bushes, and saw something that brought tears in her eyes.

"I think I know." she said.

J'onn came up from behind her, and saw the kryptonian pod as well.

"I know what you're thinking." he said.

"It's a kryptonian pod." Alex said smiling. "Kara could be here."

J'onn sighed. "We don't know that. Kara isn't the only one who came to Earth in a pod like this, there was Clark, Mon-El..."

"It doesn't mean that it isn't Kara's." Alex said, refusing to believe otherwise.

J'onn then walked up to the pod and examined it. "It appears to have been here for at least six months."

"Why did it take us so long to find it?" Alex asked, desperate to know how she didn't know her sister has returned.

"It could be that something only just triggered the signal." J'onn suggested.

Alex then began to leave the area.

"Where are you going?" J'onn asked.

"There's a small town two miles east of here, maybe someone saw Kara."

"We still don't know it's Kara."

"We don't know that it isn't. Either way we have an alien we need to look for."

J'onn then stood up and followed Alex.

 _Neighborhood_

J'onn and Alex entered the small town, and the neighborhood within it.

"What do you plan to do?" J'onn asked. "Go to every door and ask if they've seen a blonde kryptonian girl in the last six months?"

Alex was about to answer, until a girl spoke.

"Do you know Jenny?" the girl asked.

Alex turned around to the girl and replied. "Jenny?"

"Yeah Jenny. A couple months ago, my brother found a girl in the woods who couldn't remember who she was. She couldn't stay with us, but my aunt and uncle said she could live with them until she remembers."

A smile appeared on Alex's face after hearing that. "Who is she?"

"Um... down the street, to the left, my aunt lives in the first blue one."

"Thank you so much." Alex screamed happily. "Do you hear that, Kara is here."

J'onn nodded. "Maybe, but it sounds like she's lost her memory."

"She'll probably remember she see's us. come on let's go." Alex yelled unable to wait anymore.

Alex and J'onn followed the girl's instructions until they arrived at the house.

Alex then knocked on the door, unable to contain her excitement and happiness.

A woman in her 40's opened the door and said. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested."

She was about to close the door, until Alex put her foot out and stopped it.

"We're not here to sell you anything, we're here for Kara." Alex stated.

"Kara?" The older woman replied confused.

"Kara, or Jenny, the blonde girl from the woods."

"Beth, who is it?" Alex recognized that voice and peeked inside to see Kara.

Tears fell from Alex after seeing her sister. "Kara, it's me." she cried.

Kara came to the door, but before she could react, Alex engulfed her in a hug. After a second, Kara broke the hug and took a good look at Alex and J'onn and replied. "Kara, what kind of name is that?"

Shock appeared on Alex. She heard that Kara lost her memory, but she didn't think it was this bad.

"Kara, it's me. Alex, your sister."

"I have a sister?" Kara asked still confused.

Even more tears fell from Alex after seeing her sister unable to even remember her own name.

 _Prison_

Thomas laid down in his cell, when his door opened. He sat up and saw that Hank broke into the prison and opened his cell.

Thomas chuckled and said. "I told you, I don't want to do anything after Kara."

"Well lucky for you she's back." Hank replied.

This got Thomas's attention. "How?"

"I don't know, but our informants tell us that Alex and the martian have located her in small town 50 miles west of Star City."

"Why hasn't she returned?" Thomas asked.

"Our informants also tell us that she has lost her memory."

Thomas smiled at the news. "That could work to our advantage." he then got up and said. "All right, time for round two."

 **Sorry this was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I figured this was a pretty good stopping place. I'd also appreciate it if you checked out my other story, Blood Of The Family if you haven't already. If you enjoyed leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's good to see some familiar faces and names from Heretic rejoining us. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 and let's begin.**

J'onn and Alex were sitting around a table eating dinner with Kara, and the older woman. But Kara felt uncomfortable from the way Alex was looking at her.

"May I be excused Beth?" Kara asked.

"Jenny, don't you think..." Beth was beginning to say.

"I can't. I'm not ready." Kara said beginning to tear up. Beth seeing this nodded, and Kara wasted no time running up the stairs and into her room.

"So, what happened exactly?" Alex asked.

"Well, my nephew said that he found a girl in the middle of the woods, and that she was a alien." Alex and J'onn eyes widened after hearing this. "At first I didn't believe him, but then I saw..."

"Her powers?" J'onn asked and Beth nodded.

"I told Toby to keep it a secret, and me and my husband Robert would take her in for as long as she needed it. We took her to some experts in memory, but no luck."

"Where is your husband?" Alex asked.

"He's probably bowling with his friends. If I may ask you a question, how do you two know Jenny?"

"Kara." Alex corrected. "J'onn is a sort of family friend, and I know her because she's my sister."

"So you're an alien too?"

Alex sighed. "We're not blood relatives."

"Oh." Beth said, now understanding the situation.

Right after, the front door opened and a man in his 40's entered the house.

"Honey, I'm hom..." he paused midsentence after seeing Alex and J'onn. "Who are they?"

"Robert, these people know Jenny." Beth stated. "Alex and J'onn."

Robert walked up to them and shock their hands. "Pleasure to meet you." he said.

"Look, it's been good to meet you, and I can't thank you enough for taking care of my little sister, but it's time she comes with us."

Concern appeared on both Beth's and Robert's faces after hearing that.

"With all due respect, I don't know if Jenny is ready for something like this." Beth stated.

"Her name is Kara, and trust me when I say it's better for her to come with us." Alex replied.

"No." Kara said at the top of the stairs. Upon hearing this, Alex looked towards her sister in disbelief. "I don't want to leave."

Alex sighed. "I know that this is confusing..."

"It's not." Kara interrupted. "I'm happy here, and I don't want to go with you."

"Kara..."

"And my name's Jenny."

Alex was on the verge of tears. "I can't imagine how this must feel, but you're my sister."

Kara stared at the floor for a few seconds before raising it to face Alex, and asked. "If you're really my sister, than why did you leave me in that pod?"

A tear rolled down Alex's cheek after hearing that. "I... I didn't even know that..." Alex took a moment to breath in and out. "A man named Thomas Dillon kidnapped us and used us as leverage to make you leave Earth."

Tears were begging to form in Kara's eyes after hearing that. "I don't remember anything from before, but I do have dreams of..."

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to." Robert told Kara.

"No, I have to." Kara declared. "I have dreams of nothing but pain, worthlessness and self-hatred. I may not know the whole story, but I think I know enough that I don't want my memories, or else I might feel a pain I can't recover from."

Even more tears fell from Alex's cheeks after hearing this. "I'm not going to lie, before you left, you were going through a very rough time because of Thomas. But that doesn't mean that it was without any happiness. Kara, you had friends, family, a life that you loved. I'm sorry that you can't remember any of it and I can't force you to try or come with me, but I thought that you should know that you're wrong if you believed that your life had nothing but pain and heartbreak."

Alex then stated. "We'll be spending a night or two at the local hotel if you change your mind." She looked back and J'onn and said. "Come on, we're leaving."

J'onn nodded, and the two left the house.

"What should I do?" she asked.

Robert and Beth sighed, and Beth replied. "We're not going to make you do anything, but I think she does have a point. I think you owe it to yourself to at least investigate what the whole truth is."

Kara then looked at the ground, still unsure what to do.

 _Six Months Ago_

Several people were dressed in black, and were standing in front of a tombstone. The tombstone had the name Kara Danvers on it.

"Where is Alex?" Theo asked Eliza. "I figured she'd want to be here."

Eliza sighed. "Alex doesn't handle grief too well."

 _Bar_

Alex was sitting, and drinking her fourth round, when Maggie walked in.

"Alex, you missed Kara's funeral."

Alex scoffed and replied. "Kara's funeral? Last I checked, she's not dead."

Maggie sighed. "Maybe, but it doesn't look like she's coming back either."

"You want to know what everyone's problem is?" Alex asked, barely able to continue sitting on the stool. "It's that everyone wants to give up. Whether it's on themselves, on one of the most important people in my life, or on me."

"We haven't given up on you. Or at least I haven't."

Alex chuckled. "But you will, it's only a matter of time. Because like Kara believed, I ruin and destroy everything I touch."

Concern appeared on Maggie's face. "Don't say that."

Alex snickered. "Sorry Maggs, but it's the truth. Everyone I love abandons me. My father, my sister, and soon you."

"They didn't abandon you."

Alex was about to down her next drink, until she fell over, but Maggie caught her.

"Let's go Danvers." she said carrying Alex out of the bar.

 _Present_

It was late at night, but Kara wearing a jacket left the house, and began making her way to the hotel.

"Where are you going." an unknown voice asked from behind Kara.

She turned around to see a man she didn't recognize. "It's... a... kinda personal."

"I apologize if I over stepped, but you should know that you're making a huge mistake trusting one of the Danvers." he replied.

Surprise appeared on Kara's face. "How did you know I was head to talk with one?"

He smiled. "That's because I saved you from them."

The surprise began evolving into fear and concern. "Who are you?" Kara asked.

"My name is Thomas Dillon, and I'm here to help you."

 **Damn, that is quite the cliffhanger. Sorry to leave you like this, but I figured I'd be cruel here. If you enjoyed leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took longer than I wanted to, I was thinking how I wanted to proceed with this chapter. But without further ado, let's begin.**

Alex was sitting by the foot of her bed, thinking about everything that's happened in the past twenty four hours, and how her own sister doesn't want to go home with her.

There was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" J'onn asked from the other side. Alex got up and opened the door for him.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Just... thinking." Alex replied.

"Kara?"

"What else?"

J'onn sighed. "Alex, I can't imagine what this must feel for you, but you do have to realize that maybe it's better for Kara to remain here."

Alex immediately shook her head. "I don't believe that, I can't believe it."

"Kara seemed happy and well adjusted here. Back in National City, she was struggling with all of that before Thomas. And after him, well I doubt I have to remind you."

"The only reason Kara should be hesitating going back is because she doesn't remember her life before." Alex refused to believe otherwise.

"I hope you're right."

"I am, and I'm going to get Kara to remember one way or another." Alex said determined.

 _Unknown_

Kara was alone in a poorly lit room, with green lights shinning down on her, unknowingly making her weak.

Thomas opened the door and walked into the room, carrying a tray with food.

"I thought you might want breakfast." he said, laying the tray down in front of Kara, but not getting much attention. "You're not going to do anyone any good by starving yourself." Thomas sighed. "I want to help you."

Kara scoffed. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"If I didn't do this, would you stay a listen to what I have to say?"

"No considering that you kidnapped me." Kara countered.

"It was the only way to get you away from Alex."

"Why are you so determined to keep me away from her?"

Thomas looked down at the floor. "I was hoping that I could avoid this, but I suppose that was just wishful thinking."

"What?"

Thomas sighed. "It maybe hard to believe, but I'm protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?"

"The truth." Confusion clouded Kara's face. "Some things are better left unknown, or in this case unremembered."

 _Beth and Robert's House_

Beth heard knocking at the door, and answered it to find Alex on the other side.

"What are you doing back here?" Beth asked.

Alex sighed. "I want to see Kara."

Confusion crossed Beth's face. "Jenny went to see you last night."

That comment got Alex's attention. "No she didn't." Alex's face then evolved from concern to anger, and stepped into the house, causing Beth to take a few steps in fear.

"Where is Kara?!" Alex demanded to know.

"I don't know. I swear." Beth said trembling with fear.

"You're lying. You never wanted Kara to return with her real family."

Tears were beginning to brim in Beth's eyes. "Please, I really..."

Alex grabbed one of Beth's arms, and twisted it in an unnatural direction. Causing the older woman to scream in pain.

"Where is she?" Alex continued to demand.

"I don't know."

Alex let go of Beth's arm, and asked a different question. "Where is Robert?"

Beth, now on the floor and terrified of Alex responded. "He's probably working on the construction yard."

"So he's not here?" Beth nodded. "Then that means he could've taken her."

"No, I swear to you..."

"Shut it!" Alex yelled, pulling out her phone and dialing a number. "Winn, I need you to track a plate for me."

 _Five Months Ago_

Clark was at the Daily Planet working, when Alex walked in, completely drunk and a wreck.

"Clark!" she yelled, struggling just to walk to his desk. "You need to bring her back."

Clark seeing the situation, ran up to Alex and said. "Hey, you shouldn't be drinking."

"You shouldn't be sitting on your ass while Kara is..."

"Shhh." Clark shushed, afraid of what Alex might say in front of people. "We should talk about this somewhere else."

The two went to the roof of the Daily Planet alone, where Clark asked. "What are you doing here?"

Alex chuckled. "Getting you off you ass and finding away to bring Kara's pod home."

Clark sighed. "I looked through the fortress's archives, there is not way to bring her pod back to Earth."

"You're lying. Just like, mom, and J'onn, and Winn, Theo, Maggie, you're all liars. Kara's not dead, she's just away."

"Maybe, but it looks like she's going to stay like that."

Alex shock her head (although she struggled). "No!" she refused to accept.

"Alex, I can take you home..."

"What you need to do is bring Kara home."

"You know that I would if..."

"You can and you will. She's your freaking cousin, your last blood relative."

"You don't think I know that?"

"I think that you're a lazy piece of..." Alex didn't finish that sentence, due to her falling to the ground.

Clark picked her up and stated. "Let's get you home." He then flew her to National City.

 _Present_

Kara was lying against the wall when see heard the door open, and saw Thomas and another man she didn't recognize enter the room.

"Can you please let me go?" Kara asked.

Thomas sighed. "I will." This got Kara's attention. "But before I do, I want my friend Ted here to show you something."

Confusion clouded Kara's face. "What do you mean?"

"Ted is a very powerful psychic. I've asked him to restore some of your memoires. If after you still want to return to Alex, I won't stop you."

Kara was suspicious, but she wanted to leave more than anything, so she nodded.

"Ted?" Thomas asked looking to him.

"Alright, I need you to sit up." Ted instructed.

Kara obeyed and sat up properly. Ted lowered himself to the floor, sat down and put his two hands beside Kara's head.

 _Memory_

A thirteen year old Kara stood up in a dark room, with her hands tied in front of her.

"Please!" the teenager begged. "Don't."

Behind her was an older dark haired man holding a whip, and a blonde woman holding a glowing green rock.

"Quiet!" the man yelled.

The woman pulled out a recorder and started taping the situation. "Testing kryptonite version 7.8. Go ahead Jeremiah."

He nodded, pulled the whip back and in an instant, the whip made contact with Kara's back. The blonde girl screamed and tears fell from her face, but that didn't stop Jeremiah from doing it again, again and again.

After several minutes, Kara's back was littered with scars, and she no longer had the energy to even stand.

"How were the results Eliza?" Jeremiah asked.

She shock her head and replied. "Not effective enough. Load her up, it'll take time to work on another formula."

Jeremiah nodded and picked up the teenage girl, carrying her somewhere else.

 _Memory_

Kara now in her twenties was alone in a completely black room, almost completely naked and covered in blood.

Then someone opened the door. Kara looked up and nothing but fear crossed her face when she saw who it was.

"Please Alex, I can't..." Kara pleaded.

Alex walked up to Kara and slapped the blonde, causing another cut to appear on her cheek.

"I don't recall giving you permission to talk." Alex stated coldly. "Get up before we send him in again."

Kara with tears in her eyes got up and started following Alex out of the room, and into a lab. There Alex handed Kara a kryptonite knife, and the blonde sent the knife into her stomach.

She cried in pain, but all Alex did was demand. "Again." Kara obeyed and did it again. "Now the wrists." Tears were falling from Kara's cheeks, as she took the knife and cut her wrists with it.

A few minutes later, Alex handed Kara a drink, but the blonde hesitated. Alex frowned and yelled. "Drink it or else you and Rick will have some... quality time." Upon hearing this, Kara almost immediately downed the entire thing in a second. But she didn't hold it down long, because she spit the green liquid up, and fell to her knees.

"Please." Kara begged. "I tried."

Alex frowned and replied. "Then I guess you'll have to try harder for Rick."

Kara eyes widened, and two guards dragged the screaming blonde back to her dark cell. Not long after, a man entered her cell, and Kara fled to the furthest corner.

He smiled and asked. "So how should we start?"

"I don't..." Kara could barely speak due to the fear brewing in her.

"Guess we're doing it the hard way." he said walking up to her and unzipping his pants.

 _End Memory_

The moment Kara came out of witnessing those memories, she fell back, sobbing.

"Why?" she asked through her sobs.

Thomas sighed. "The Danvers worked for an organization called the DEO. They experiment on aliens to advance their own gain. They used you to try and perfect their kryptonite formula. But over time, you became... resistant. So they fought back in rather... unspeakable ways." He kneeled down to Kara's level and said. "I'm so sorry I made you live through all of that again."

Kara then hugged Thomas. "It's not your fault." she said. "You were right, they don't want to help me."

Thomas then separated from the hug and explained. "The DEO is going to come after you. They even had Alex torture Beth when she found out you weren't with them."

Kara's eyes widened, and the girl stood up saying. "I need to help them."

Thomas stopped her and continued. "You will, but we have to strike when it's time."

"Who's we?"

Thomas smiled and replied. "A group of people that want to help you. They call themselves Cadmus."

 **And that's all folks. If you need to vocalize your anger towards Thomas and his manipulation of Kara, leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I've haven't updated this story as I normally do. I've just been focused on finishing Blood Of The Family, I visited some family over Thanksgiving, and I might have started this story a little too soon. I had a basic idea of what I wanted to do with it when I began, but it wasn't so advanced that I knew exactly what I'm going to write each chapter. But I think I got some inspiration now, and I have a few ideas on what to do for the next few chapters. Hope you still enjoy this chapter (and the ones to come), now let's begin.**

Beth and Robert were sitting in an interrogation room, side by side when Alex and J'onn walked in.

"Please, let us go." Beth pleaded.

"Where is Kara?" Alex demanded to know.

"We swear, we have no idea where Jenny is." Robert answered.

"Her name is Kara, and no one else knows where she was!" Alex yelled, mere inches from their faces.

"Alex." J'onn interrupted. "Let's step outside for a minute."

Alex reluctantly followed J'onn outside the interrogation room.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"I read their minds. They're telling the truth, they have no idea where Kara is."

Alex's mouth dropped. "You're wrong." J'onn sighed. "That's impossible, who is..."

"Freeze!"

"Get on the ground now!"

Many voices yelled from the center of the DEO. J'onn and Alex hearing this ran there, and saw Thomas in the middle of the room, with his hands in the air.

"Hello everyone!" he announced. "Long time no see."

Alex's face immediately evolved into anger, now realizing who was responsible for Kara's disappearance.

"Where's Kara?!" Alex yelled angrily making her way to Thomas.

"I'd rather there not be any blood spilled, so I'll ask nicely. Where is Beth and Robert?" he asked.

Alex then punched him right in the face, causing him to fall to the ground, holding the spot she hit.

"Where is she?!" Alex yelled.

"Right here." Kara stated walking in.

"Kara!" Alex practically beamed, seeing her sister. But Kara did not look as happy as Alex.

Alex ran to her sister and was about the engulf her in a hug, but Kara did something none of them were expecting. She hit Alex, sending the older girl to the other side of the room.

"Kara?" J'onn asked, astonished and afraid of what just happened.

"Deal with the agents, I'll rescue Beth and Robert." Thomas stated.

Kara nodded, and flew at dozens of DEO agents, knocking them out. Until she arrived at J'onn, who was prepared for her.

"Kara stop!" he yelled trying to dissuade her. "You're not yourself."

"I am." she stated. "I'm just not going to let you take me this time."

She then used her heat vision on J'onn, causing the martian to get pushed back into the wall.

Thomas made his was to the interrogation room with Beth and Robert.

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

Thomas then pulled out a gun and pointed at the couple. "Sorry, but I need the two of you to die."

He then fired the gun twice, killing the two.

"Kara!" he yelled.

The kryptonian then sped into the room to see Beth and Robert's dead bodies. Tears then began to form in her eyes, and she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I couldn't save them. Alex probably killed them herself."

Kara then picked herself up, and in a fit of rage walked out of the room and stated. "I'm going to kill her."

Thomas smiled at this.

Alex was walking around the DEO, dazed by what just happened.

"Kara!" she cried out, looking for her sister.

Just then, Alex was sent to the ground by a blow to the head. Alex grabbed her head and looked up to see her little sister staring at her with rage covering her face.

"Why did you kill them?" Kara demanded to know.

"What?" Alex responded.

Kara then lifted Alex in the air. "Why did you kill Beth and Robert?!"

Alex's eyes widened, now knowing the situation.

"Kara, please." Alex begged.

Kara responded by holding Alex with one hand, and hitting her with the other.

"When you had me prisoner, I begged you to stop with the torture, but you continued anyway." Kara stated.

Soon Alex was covered in her own blood from Kara's beating.

"Please." Alex could barely say. "You... have... to... list..en. Tho...mas... is lying... to... you."

Kara snickered. "Thomas saved me from you. Now I will stop you from hurting anyone else."

Kara's eyes turned red, preparing to use her heat vision on Alex, until the older sister spoke. "Stron..ger to...ge..ther."

It then came back to her. Her actual life. Living with Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah. Winn, James, J'onn, Lena. Supergirl, all of it.

"Oh Great Rao." Kara said, now cradling her sister in her arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so, so, so sorry." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Shit." Thomas cursed from behind Kara.

Kara then gently laid her sister on the ground, turned around and said. "You tried to make me kill my sister?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "It almost worked."

Kara then rushed at Thomas preparing to beat the crap out of him, until she fell to the ground. Her veins glowed green as Thomas walked up to her holding a chunk of kryptonite.

"I tried doing this the easy way, but it looks like we'll do it the hard way." he stated.

Kara tried to get up, but her strength almost immediately diminished. He then sent a foot to the blonde, knocking her out.

 _Four Months Ago_

Alex was by a bar doing nothing by sitting and drinking, until a girl sat next to her.

"Can I have a bud light?" the girl asked the bartender.

"That's a shit brand." Alex said to the girl.

"And you are?"

"Alex." she said offering the girl a hand.

"Teresa."

"My sister's been gone for two months."

"I'm sorry." Teresa apologized.

"She's not dead!" Alex yelled.

"I think you've had too much to drink."

"You sound like my so called family. My boss thinks that I'm not stable, so he suspended me. And my fiancé thinks the same thing too."

"Well maybe you should listen to..."

"Screw you." Alex slurred. But then an idea came into her head. "Do you like women?"

 _Present_

Kara woke up in a familiar room, the same place Thomas had her before taking her to the DEO. Kryptonite emitters rained down on her, robbing her of most of her strength.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Thomas announced from behind her.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Kara asked.

"I wanted you to end your sisters life, but your memories came back a little too soon. So we're going to try this another way."

"What are you going to due?" Kara asked standing up.

"Let's just say I'm going to make you more... obedient."

Thomas then made his way to Kara, and the girl tried to get away from him, but struggled due to her lack of energy. Eventually, he got close enough to her to grab her hair and pull her to a large tub of water.

While he was dragging her there, he stated talking. "The healthy human body should be able to survive underwater for about two minutes. But you're not human, so I had to find a way to even the scales." When the reached the tub, he put Kara's head over it, and she saw that it wasn't water. "You gotta give Lillian credit for making this much liquid kryptonite."

Kara tried to back away, but was overpowered and pushed under the kryptonite. Every part of her face started burning, and she screamed underwater, which didn't help at all.

After two minutes, Thomas lifted her head, and Kara was bloody and shacking due to her fear and the cold.

"Let's see how long it takes before you break." Thomas said smiling.

"Please..." Kara begged.

"Let me think about it... nah." he then grabbed her head and pushed her under the liquid kryptonite again.

 **Finally, here's the chapter. If you enjoyed leave a fav, follow, comment and I'll see you in the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, let's begin.**

Alex, J'onn and several agents stood outside a warehouse.

"You sure this is the place?" J'onn asked over the comns.

"No not 100%." Winn replied over the comns. "But it's a good bet."

"It better be." Alex declared. "Kara's been missing for over a month. Last time that sick bastard had her, she hated herself. I can't imagine what he's done to her."

The team made their way into the warehouse, and after several minutes, Alex came across a glowing green room. Believing the room was emitting kryptonite, she ran into it and saw her little sister on some table with a blanket on her.

"Kara." Alex cried, making her was to the kryptonian.

"No..." Kara cried out. "No... more..."

"It's okay." Alex tried to soothe. "It's me, Alex."

"I know... I'm... sorry." Kara struggled to say.

Alex tried to take the blanket off of Kara, but the blonde struggled, holding onto it for dear life.

"Don't... too... cold..." Kara pleaded.

"What did he do to you?" Alex asked, with tears brimming.

"Alex?" J'onn asked with a few agents behind him. "Is that..."

"It's Kara." Alex responded. "But she's not well."

J'onn made his way over to Kara, and ripped the blanket off of her. They saw Kara wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, covered in blood and countless cuts all over her body.

Alex put covered her mouth with her hands, J'onn took a step back in fear, and one of the agents vomited after seeing this.

"This is inhuman." J'onn stated.

"Please... just kill me." Kara asked. This terrified Alex to her core. She didn't even know how to respond.

"We need to get her into the sun, she'll heal after." J'onn stated.

Alex nodded in response and tried to pick up the kryptonian girl, but Kara struggled to resist Alex.

"Don't... cut me. I'm... in... pain." Kara pleaded.

"Shhhh." Alex shushed. "It's okay, I'm not going hurt you."

Kara felt lulled by Alex and stop fighting, giving the older girl a chance to pick Kara up and bring her outside. But when she did that, something unexpected happened.

"What isn't she healing?" Alex asked fearfully.

"She must have too much kryptonite in her system to heal." J'onn suggested.

"Damn it." Alex cursed.

"Give her to me. I can fly her to the DEO." J'onn said.

Alex nodded and handed Kara over to J'onn, who almost immediately vanished.

 _DEO_

Alex ran into the DEO to see her mother standing outside the infirmary.

"Mom." Alex cried running up to Eliza and engulfing her in a hug. When the two separated, Alex asked. "How's Kara?"

"She's..." Eliza didn't know how to answer that.

"Kara is stable." Dr. Hamilton stated exiting the infirmary. "Director J'onn was right, there was kryptonite in her system that was preventing her from healing. We've placed bandages all of her until the kryptonite passes from her body."

"How long will that take?" Alex asked.

"A few days at most. But it's not the physical wounds that concern me."

"It's the mental ones." Alex said knowing the answer.

"Just... brace yourselves." Hamilton warned.

The two nodded and entered the infirmary to see a sleeping Kara in a bed covered in bandages.

"We'll wait until she wakes up." Eliza stated. Alex nodded and the two took a seat.

After several hours of waiting, Kara began to stir and Alex walked up to the kryptonian.

"Kara." Alex said. "Can you hear me?"

"Alex?" Kara asked opening her eyes.

Alex smiled. "Yes. It's me."

Fear immediately appeared on Kara's face after seeing Alex and Eliza.

"No!" Kara yelled. "NO!" she then tried to get up.

"Kara!" Eliza yelled. "You can't..."

"I don't want to hurt you." Kara said struggling against the two holding her down.

"Kara please!" Alex pleaded.

"NO!" Kara yelled, reopening her wounds.

Kara then accidently pushed the two women off of her, sending them each to the other side of the room.

Kara then stood up with blood pouring down from her body, but immediately fell down due to her lack of energy.

"What's going on?" J'onn asked walking in.

"It's Kara." Alex answered.

J'onn then turned his attention to Kara who was now against the wall with her head in her hands.

"Everything I touch dies. Everything I touch dies. Everything I touch dies." Kara kept repeating.

"Kara." Eliza cried seeing her like this.

"I don't want you to die because of me." Kara said with tears falling from her cheeks.

"We won't." Eliza responded.

"No. Everything I touch dies. Everything I touch dies. Everything I touch dies."

"Why is she saying that?" Alex asked worried.

"I have an idea." J'onn stated. "But first we need to put her back in her bed."

Alex and Eliza nodded. The three surrounded Kara and were slowly making their way to her.

"NO!" Kara yelled with her eyes glowing red.

When the three saw this, they immediately fell to the ground, and heat vision came out of Kara's eyes, until she stopped it.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized. "I didn't mean to." Kara then laid her head on the ground and continued repeating. "Everything I touch dies."

The three stood up and Alex asked. "What are we going to do? She's not..."

J'onn then pulled out a chunk of kryptonite, causing Kara to scream in pain before falling back asleep.

"I'm sorry." J'onn apologized while putting the kryptonite away.

"Why would you do that?" Alex asked angrily. "You know that..."

"We didn't have a lot of options." J'onn replied.

"Where did you even get that?" Alex asked.

"We recovered it from Thomas's warehouse."

Alex's face still showed she was pissed.

"Look, can we just get Kara back in her bed and close her wounds?" J'onn asked.

Alex sighed, nodded and worked with J'onn and Eliza to change Kara's bandages and put her back in her bed.

When the three were done, Alex spoke. "You said you might know what that was."

J'onn sighed. "You're not going to find this easy to hear."

"Maybe, but I hate hearing my sister think that everything she touches dies more."

"Kara as been through a lot, not just including the fact that Thomas had her for a month."

"What are you saying?" Alex asked.

"Everyone has a breaking point, and I think Thomas found hers hand took advantage."

"What exactly do you mean?" Alex asked with tears down her cheeks.

"I think Thomas brainwashed Kara."

Alex shook her head. "I don't believe it. Kara's an alien. A freaking kryptonian. She's Supergirl. She's not capable of being brainwashed."

"The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. In this case, made into believing that their worthless."

"Honey, I think he's right." Eliza intervened.

More tears fell from Alex's cheeks.

"How do we undo it?" she asked.

J'onn sighed. "That's the hard part. Even if we could undo it, I don't know if Kara could ever be the same again."

"How do we undo it?" Alex asked stubbornly.

"The best way it to get a professional in dealing with these sort of things."

"What a therapist? Kara doesn't need a therapist." Alex stubbornly stated.

"Alex, I think J'onn's right." Eliza said. "Kara needs help that we can't give her."

Alex sniffled. "Even if I agreed, we can't just let some guy know her secret." Alex responded.

"I'll see if I can find someone who can be discreet with this." J'onn replied. "But I need you two to do something."

"What?" Alex asked.

"In order for this to work, Kara will need to open herself up to him. But I doubt she'll be comfortable with that, so I want you two to try and prepare her for it."

Eliza nodded. "We will."

"Good." J'onn replied. "I'll see what I can do."

He then left the infirmary.

"I still don't know about this." Alex confessed.

"I know." Eliza responded. "But Kara is not thinking clearly right now, and I have no idea how to help her directly."

"Maybe." Alex reluctantly said. Alex then walked up to the sleeping blonde and started stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry I failed to protect you." Alex apologized. "I promise, when I find him, I will end him."

 **So I didn't do a flashback scene like I have with the chapters, but I will do one next chapter. If you enjoyed leave a comment, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**UltimateSk8erXD: I read your comment and I admit that this story is undoubtedly dark. But it's not that I enjoy torturing Kara, I just enjoy seeing her in difficult situations and overcoming them. I don't want to spoil the ending, but I will say that it won't end quite like Heretic did.**

 **Kara-Anne Laurel: I am considering a flashback scene with Theo in it, but besides that I am not sure on anything concerning him. I suppose my answer to your question regarding him is a maybe.**

 **Thanks for the comments. Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to, I've been debating on what I should do exactly for this, but anyway let's begin.**

"Please Kara." that was the first thing Kara heard waking up.

'Alex?' she thought in her head.

The Kryptonian opened her eyes to see her sister by the side of the bed, crying.

"Kara?" Alex asked looking up.

"No." Kara said beginning to tear up herself. "I can't be here."

"Kara..." Alex tried speak, but was interrupted.

"No!" Kara yelled. "Everything I..."

"Stop saying that!" Alex yelled back, shocking Kara. "It's not true."

"It is." Kara said now with tear falling off her cheeks.

"What did Thomas do to you?" Alex asked.

"I..." Kara couldn't even force herself to talk.

Alex breathed in. "It's okay if you don't want to talk to me, but there is someone you should talk to."

Confusion clouded Kara's face after hearing that. "Who?" she asked.

"J'onn and mom think that you should talk to a therapist."

Kara looked down for a minute, then looked back at Alex. "No. I don't need one." she stated firmly.

"I'm not happy about it either, but I think they're right."

Kara shook her head. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Alex yelled, tired of Kara refusing help. "When I arrived at the warehouse, you asked me to kill you. Do you think that sounds fine?!"

Kara's breath then got heavier, remembering what happened.

Alex seeing this immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. That was a bit harsh. But I really think you should at least try. If after you really feel like it didn't help, we'll stop I promise."

Kara's breath slowed down back to normal.

"When would we do this?" she asked.

"We're going to wait until the kryptonite leaves your system. After that, I'll drop you off at your apartment where you'll talk with him."

Kara nodded in response.

"Thank you." Alex said smiling.

Kara then rolled over and tried to relax.

 _Four Months Ago_

"Hey Alex!" Maggie yelled, entering her apartment. "I wanted to know if you're..."

Maggie stopped talking when she saw an unfamiliar girl in her apartment wearing nothing but lingerie.

"And you are?" Maggie asked, with shock all over her face.

"Teresa." the girl introduced herself smiling.

Alex then entered the living room to find the other two women there.

"Teresa... you should probably... go." Alex slurred her words.

"That might be best." Teresa agreed, getting her things and leaving.

"You cheated on me?" Maggie asked.

"Oh please, you cheated on your old girlfriend. Think of this as... an eye for an eye sort of deal." Alex said, trying to make an excuse.

"We're engaged Alex. I want to marry you, but I can't do that if you're going to take women you find on the streets and bring them to our bed when I'm not looking."

"Screw you. My sister is gone."

"And I am so sorry about that, but pursing this self-destructive path isn't going to bring Kara back. And I can't be apart of your life if you go down this path. I'm sorry, but it's over."

Alex scoffed. "Do you want to know what I just realized? You're a bitch. You get me to realize I'm gay, just so you can reject me. When we start dating, you refuse to let me know any personally information about you until I met your ex-girlfriend. And to top it all off, you promise not to abandonee me, but then you do!"

"I tried!" Maggie yelled back. "But you refused to move on! That's not on me, that's on you."

"You were prepared to make a vow, to take me for better or for worse. Well news flash Maggie, this is me for worse."

"I know that. But when you are at your worst, you have to work on repairing yourself, not just wallowing in self pity!"

There was a moment of silence before Maggie continued.

"I hope you find a way to heal, but I can't wait for that day any longer." Maggie then took off her engagement ring. "Goodbye Danvers."

Maggie then left the apartment, and Alex threw a bottle of beer at the wall the exact moment after.

 _Present_

Kara walked into her apartment with Alex, and took a good look around. It had been months since she had last been here.

"We never changed a thing." Alex stated. "I just couldn't do it."

Kara breathed in and asked. "Where would I do this?"

"Probably the living room." Alex explained, walking up to Kara. "Kara listen, if you're not comfortable with this, we can wait."

Kara shook her head.

"You were right. I need to put this behind me, and this might be the best way to do that."

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be him." Alex said, walking up to the door and opening it for a man.

"Hi." he greeted shaking Alex's hand. "I'm Dr. Young. Director J'onn has asked that I help in your sister's condition."

"Thank you." Alex said. "What should I do?"

"I think it be best if I talk to Kara alone. If you want, I can contact you later for any information."

Alex nodded and turned her head to Kara.

"You ready?" Kara nodded. "Okay." Alex then walked up to Kara and gave her one last hug before leaving.

"I think it would be best if we sit down." Young suggested.

Kara nodded and sat down on her couch, while Young took a seat in front of her.

"So I know the situation you've been in for the past seven months, but I don't know exactly what happened to you when he had you for the past month. If you're ready, do you think you could tell me that?"

Kara took a breath and began. "Each day, he would find some way of torturing me with kryptonite while he kept listing the reasons to why I was pathetic and deadly to everyone I love."

"Deadly? What do you mean?"

"He... he kept telling that everyone around me is going to die because of me."

"If I may ask, what kind of torture did he use with the kryptonite?"

Kara grabbed the couch, afraid of the memories coming back to her.

"I'm... not.. comfortable answering that."

Dr. Young then reached into his bag and pulled out something that surprised Kara.

A kryptonite knife.

"Did her cut you?" he asked, but got the answer when Kara backed into the couch, with her breath accelerating. "Why would he do that?"

"I.. don't know. Just... please. Get that away from me." Kara begged.

Young smiled. "Wow. Thomas was right, you are pathetic. Can't even handle being near something that might or might not hurt you. I guess you know how your victims felt when you came into their lives."

"Please..." Tears were now falling down her cheeks.

"Why do you think everyone around you dies?"

"Because... of... my powers."

Young nodded. "That sounds about right. So tell me, how can you prevent them from suffering?"

Kara then looked up to Young, remembering her time with Thomas.

"I have to suffer for them."

Young then reached into his bag and pulled something else out. A water bottle filled with liquid kryptonite.

"Now you are going to drink that entire bottle, or else Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Winn and everyone else in you life will die because of you."

Kara shook her head.

"No... Please..."

"Like you said Kara, the only way to stop their deaths is to suffer for them. Don't you think you've already robbed enough life from this planet? Jeremiah? Mon-El? Robert? Beth? Who's next?"

Kara with shaking hands grabbed the bottle, opened it and started drinking it. It burned every second going down her throat, but all she could think about was what would happen to everyone else if she didn't. Eventually, she finished.

"Good job." Young said putting the kryptonite knife away. "So here's the deal. I'm going to tell Alex and the others that this session went well, but say that you're going to need more of these sessions for the foreseeable future. You're going say the same thing. If you don't, then they will die."

"Please don't kill them." Kara pleaded, feeling helpless.

"I'm not killing them, you are!" Young yelled. "Do you understand?"

Kara nodded.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

Young then left her apartment.

The moment he left, Kara ran into her room, and fell on top of her bed crying.

'He's right.' she said in her head. 'Him, Thomas, Hank, Lillian. They're all right about me. I poison every life I touch.'

 _Flashback_

Kara gasped for air, after having her head lifted out of the liquid kryptonite tub.

Kara could barely stay awake, but Thomas forced Kara to see something in front of her. She saw pictures, of Jeremiah, Alex, Mon-El, Eliza, Winn, J'onn and more.

"Do you ever consider the toll you take at these people's expense, or do you just try to ignore it?" Thomas asked.

"I... don't... know... what're... talking..." Kara tried to reply.

Thomas sighed. "You really don't get it do you? Everything you touch dies as the price for Supergirl."

"No..." Kara struggled to say, while shaking her head.

"Tell that to Robert and Beth, oh wait you can't because you got them killed. You're a monster Kara, and soon you'll finally accept it."

Thomas then pushed her back under the liquid kryptonite.

 _Later_

Kara didn't know where she was, only that she wasn't in the room with Thomas.

She stood up, and looked around to see several tombstones surrounding her.

'Alex Danvers. Died because of Kara.' One of the tombstones said.

Kara terrified of this turned around to see another one.

'Eliza Danvers. Died for allowing Kara into her life.'

Tears were brimming in her eyes, and she moved again to see yet another tombstone.

'J'onn J'onzz. Died as the price for Supergirl.'

Kara turned one last time to see the final tombstone.

'Winn Schott. Another victim of Kara Zor-El.'

Kara was then immediately brought back into her cold reality of being Thomas's prisoner.

She was in the middle of the room, with tears down her eyes as Thomas was looking down at her smiling.

"Do you want to know what that was?" Thomas asked. "That was your future. A monument to the future deaths of your so called 'loved ones.'"

Thomas then kneeled down to Kara's level and asked one more thing. "What is your superpower?"

"Everything I touch dies." Kara replied brokenly.

Thomas smiled. "There is one way to prevent that. The only way to prevent their deaths is for you to suffer in their stead."

Thomas then handed her a whip.

"You know what to do."

Kara then took the whip, and swung it to her back, causing her to scream in agony.

"You're going to need to suffer more than that if you want to protect them." Thomas stated.

Kara hearing this pulled the whip back and continued for hours, until she psychically could not, and fell to the floor, bleeding and crying.

"They say the first step to healing is admitting you have a problem. I'd say you right on your way Kara." Thomas stated.

"I'm sorry." she barely whispered. "I'm sorry for all the pain of caused."

 **Yeah... I probably do have some mental issues. If you are still pissed about Kara not mentally healing, then vent in the reviews, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad to see that you all had a lot of interesting stuff to say about the last chapter, which is understandable. Hope you enjoy this chapter, now let's begin.**

"Kara." Alex said smiling, walking into her sister's apartment. "How are you feeling?"

Kara was on the couch, staring at the floor. She put on a fake smile and said.

"Better."

Alex smiled back. "That's good. I couldn't be happier."

She then ungulfed the blonde in a hug, and Kara returned it, but not like she usually does. It was far less emotional.

Alex was a little concerned by this, so when they separated, Alex looked at her sister and asked.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

'If you don't, then they will die.' Young's words echoed in her head.

"Of course I am." Kara lied through her teeth.

"Okay." Alex responded, still not entirely convinced. "Well, if you want to go out somewhere to eat, we can."

Kara nodded. "Yeah. Just let me get my jacket."

Kara got up and left to her room. When she did, Alex took a look at her sister's floor, and saw a green liquid on it.

"Kryptonite?" Alex asked aloud.

 _DEO_

The next day, Alex walked up to J'onn and asked.

"Who is Dr. Young?"

J'onn turned around and answered the brunette.

"Dr. Young is a professional psychologist that I'm paying not only to help Kara, but to be secretive about it. Are you still concerned about this?"

"I don't like the idea of some stranger forcing Kara to open up to them." Alex answered.

"I know, but Kara needs someone who is trained in these sort of things."

"I also don't think she's feeling better. She seems distant."

"It's only been a week. You can't expect results to just appear immediately."

"I also found a drop of liquid kryptonite on her floor."

This got J'onn's attention. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep some... security."

 _Kara's Apartment_

Alex and Win were sitting in a van outside Kara's apartment, watching and listening into Kara's session with Young.

"You really think that Young is doing something bad to Kara?" Winn asked.

"Only one way to find out." Alex responded.

 _"So how have you been feeling lately?" Young asked._

 _"I...I.." Kara didn't know how to answer._

 _"Not good enough?" he suggested. Kara nodded. "Then you know what you have to do."_

 _Young then reached into his bag and pulled out a kryptonite knife and a bottle of liquid kryptonite._

 _"You need to suffer for your sins."_

 _Kara then reached for the knife._

"Oh..." Winn remarked in shock.

The next thing he heard was the backdoors of the van opening, and Alex running into Kara's apartment.

Alex kicked down the door, and Young seeing this stood up in fear.

"Ms. Danvers." he said, trying to calm the girl down, but was met with a punch to the face, causing him to fall to the ground holding his nose.

"Ah. Damn. I think you broke my nose." he said on the ground.

"Good." Alex replied harshly as she got on top of him and started sending punches to his face.

"Alex! Stop!" Kara cried.

Alex stopped and looked at the tears running down Kara's cheeks.

"Kara." Alex cried, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so, so, sorry this happened."

Kara shook her head. "No. I deserve it."

Alex separated from the hug, and yelled.

"Stop saying that! You're wrong. He's wrong. Thomas is wrong."

"If that were true, then why does everyone around me die? My parents? Jeremiah? Mon-El? Beth? Robert?"

"None of that is your fault."

"YES IT IS!" Kara yelled, pushing Alex so hard, the girl went flying into the wall.

Horror appeared on Kara's face.

"I'm sorry." she apologized before wrapping herself into a ball. "Everything I touch dies."

Tears were falling down Alex's cheeks, after seeing how far gone her sister is.

 _DEO_

Alex was sitting down in a chair, contemplating the situation her sister was in.

"Alex." J'onn began, walking into the room. "I'm sorry. I should've done more research in Young."

"Why did he do it?" Alex asked.

"Lillian apparently paid him more money than I did to reinforce what Thomas brainwashed Kara into believing." A silent tear from Alex's eyes. "We're keeping Kara here until we come up with a solution."

Alex shook her head. "I don't see one. Kara is doesn't see herself as anything more than a poison to anyone around her."

Just then, Alex's phone rang. Not even caring to see who it was, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"How's Dr. Young?"

Alex's eyes widened at that voice.

"Thomas." she said coldly, getting a look of surprise from J'onn.

"Don't bother trying to trace this call, Lillian already has that covered."

"What do you want?"

"To let you know how hopeless it is to try and save Kara."

"She's my sister, I'll never give up on her."

"I have a question. When someone has cancer, do they nurture it and call it their sister? NO! They remove if before it infects every cell it comes into contact with. That is exactly what Kara does."

"You are not getting Kara."

"True, but only because she's coming to me."

"What? Why?"

"Because she needs me."

Thomas hung up the phone, and Alex ran into the room where they're holding Kara to find the Kryptonian gone.

"We have to find her." Alex stated.

 _Warehouse_

Kara walked into a warehouse to find Thomas, Lillian and Hank there.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologized going up to them. "I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt them."

Lillian smiled. "Well this is worked out beautifully."

The next moment, DEO agents busted through the warehouse, and surrounded the four.

"Figured." Thomas stated.

"Kara." Alex cried. "Come over here."

"No!" Kara yelled. "Please go. I don't want you to die because of me."

"I won't."

"Unfortunately you're wrong." Thomas said sneering.

Alex then pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

"I am going to kill you." she said coldly.

Thomas chuckled. "If you do, who's to say I haven't already prepared for it? Maybe if you kill me, a bomb will go off and kill everyone in National City. Or maybe a psychic programming I implemented into Kara's brain will go off and she will relive everyone traumatic experience for the rest of her life. Or maybe I just die and that's it. I'll always be one step ahead of you, and for one simple reason."

"And what's that?"

"You're dying. You, Eliza, Winn, J'onn, Lena. You've all been dying since the moment Kara entered your lives."

Alex was about to pull the trigger, until an explosion went off on the DEO agent's side.

Chaos spread among them, and Kara tried to contemplate her surroundings, but felt ill, and saw kryptonite rocks flying everyone.

Kara couldn't even stand anymore, so she fell to the floor.

She began crawling her way though the chaos, but felt someone grab her head and pull her away.

She couldn't tell who it was, but knew that it wasn't Alex, and she couldn't go until she knew her sister was safe. So she took her elbow and jammed it at their stomach, causing them to let her go.

Kara continued to crawl, until the kryptonite sapped all of her energy, and all she could do was lie down.

Kara laid down, until she couldn't hear anymore gunfire or any chaos. She felt stronger now, so she stood up and saw the one thing that proved Thomas right.

"Alex?" she cried seeing her dead sister's body.

 **Yeah, I am definitely a monster, and probably sadistic too. If you enjoyed, leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Leapyearbaby29: The OC of this story is Thomas. In regards to Lena, I have an idea for her later in this story, so she'll probably show up then.**

 **Thanks for all the comments, sorry this took so long, I've been feeling sick the past couple of days, but I'm feeling better now. Let's begin.**

"Alex?" Kara cried seeing her dead sister's body.

Kara was shaking in fear, and tears were falling from her eyes like rain drops.

She made her to Alex, sat down beside her, and brought the brunette's body on her lap.

"Please." Kara begged. "Please don't leave me."

Kara kept listening for a heartbeat, hoping that she made a mistake, but she found nothing.

Kara then put her head on Alex's chest and started sobbing into it.

"Everything I touch dies. Everything I touch dies. Everything I touch dies." she kept repeating while sobbing.

 _Twenty Minutes Ago_

Alex was about to pull the trigger, until an explosion went off on the DEO agent's side.

Chaos spread among them, and Alex tried to look for Kara and Thomas throughout the confusion.

"Kara!" Alex yelled, but knew that almost no one could hear her due to the explosions and gunfire in the area.

The smoke began to clear up, and Alex got a line of sight on Kara, who was unconscious and being dragged away by Hank.

"Let her go!" she yelled, pointing a gun at the cyborg.

But she fell to the floor when she felt a bullet pierce her stomach. She applied pressure to the wound as best she could, but her strength was diminishing.

Thomas then walked over her and leaned down to her.

"Don't worry." he said stroking her hair. "You'll see Kara soon."

"I am going to feed you your tongue." Alex stated, quickly losing blood.

"Goodbye Alex. I'm sorry Kara destroyed your life, but maybe you'll find the happiness in death that you lost because of her."

Thomas then walked off with Hank and the unconscious Kara.

Minutes went by, and Alex was beginning to feel her heart slowing down.

"Don't die." Alex told herself. "Your sister needs you."

"And she will have you." J'onn stated, lifting the brunette from the floor. "You're going to be fine, the doctors will patch you up."

J'onn then flew Alex to the DEO.

 _Unknown_

"What now?" Lillian asked Thomas.

"Alex Danvers is dead." Thomas stated. "And Kara is our prisoner."

"The DEO will come looking for her." Hank pointed out.

"True, but by the time they do, everyone Kara cares about will be dead."

"What are you planning?" Lillian asked.

"Two things are going to happen. First, my friend Ted is going to show Kara the price everyone pays because of her. Second, we are going to have those same people pay the price."

"Who?" Hank asked.

"Eliza Danvers, Winn Schott and J'onn J'onzz."

"Then why are we having the psychic put that in the girl's mind anyway?"

"Kara needs to truly comprehend the damage she does to everyone around her. The best way to do that is to have her witness it. If not in person, then in simulation."

Kara then began to stir in the chair she was strapped down to.

"Ted." Thomas addressed, pointing to the psychic. "Work your magic."

Ted then walked up behind Kara, and put her hands on each side of her head.

"What should I make her see?" Ted asked.

"Put her back at the warehouse, and make her witness Alex Danver's dead corpse." Thomas instructed.

"And then?"

Thomas smiled.

 _DEO_

"Where are we with finding Kara?" J'onn asked.

"They did a good job at covering their tracks." Winn began.

Alex then walked into the conversation.

"Let me know the second you find anything." J'onn said before turning his attention to Alex. "You should be resting."

"Could you if your sister was out there?" Alex replied.

"I understand your need to be involved, but how do you think Kara will feel if you die?"

"I won't."

"You almost did."

"But I didn't."

"You could. And until I have a field readiness report, you are not going out there."

J'onn then left, but Alex went up to Winn and asked.

"Do you have anything?"

"I already told J'onn..."

"I know you. You're smart, so you must have something."

Winn sighed. "After the whole Dr. Young incident, I sorta put a bug in Kara's food that can let us track her."

Alex's eyes widened. "You bugged my sister?"

"To be fair, this whole Thomas thing has been crazy and she was already kidnapped three times by him. I figured I'd be the smart thing to do."

"Can you find her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Winn, send me the location."

"But what about J'onn?"

"If you tell J'onn, I send your toys to the fire."

"They're not toys their collectables."

"I don't care, just tell me where to find my sister!"

"Okay! I'll send you her location."

Alex then ran out of the DEO.

 _Meanwhile_

Kara was at the DEO, laying down on a bed and doing nothing but crying.

"I'm sorry Alex." she apologized. "I never should have met you. I ruined your life. I wish..."

Kara's self loathing speech was interrupted when she heard an explosion go off outside her room.

She then got up and looked to see what happened, but was immediately fell to the ground when Lillian walked over to Kara holding a chunk of kryptonite.

"Poor little alien girl." Lillian pitied. "I almost feel sorry for what's about to happen."

"What?" Kara asked.

"You'll find out soon."

Lillian then grabbed the blonde's hair and started dragging her to the center of the DEO. There see saw Eliza, Winn and J'onn on their knees, lined up in front off her.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked scared.

"What was always going to happen." Thomas stated, walking behind the three captives.

"Please don't hurt them" Kara begged with tears brimming in her eyes.

"You hurt them when you didn't die on your planet!" Thomas yelled.

"Kara, don't listen to..." Eliza began to speak, but was interrupted when she felt a hard slap to her face.

"Don't lie!" Thomas yelled at Eliza. "She is nothing more than a disease that has destroyed your life, your husband's and your daughter's."

"You are the only disease here." Eliza shot back.

Thomas chuckled. "I suppose you should consider yourself a martyr."

"Martyr?" Eliza asked.

Thomas then started kicking, sending punches and ultimately beating the life out of the older woman.

"STOP!" Kara yelled, but to no avail.

Thomas continued for almost ten minutes, until both he and Eliza were covered in her blood.

Kara didn't need to listen for a heartbeat, she knew her foster mother was dead. And it was because of her.

"Wow." Thomas said smiling. "Would it be weird to say that this was extremely therapeutic?"

"You're a monster." Winn stated.

"No more than Kara."

"Kara's not..."

"Idiot." Thomas stated, interrupting Winn. "Despite being a genius with computers and technology, you are an idiot if you believe that Kara has done more good than bad."

"Forgive me if I'm not taking the word of a man covered in blood."

Thomas chuckled. "I like you. That's why I'll give you a quick death."

"Wait don..." Win pleaded, but was stopped when Thomas grabbed his head and snapped his neck.

Kara watched as her friend's lifeless body fell to the floor, and she gasped in horror.

'Another victim of me.' she said in her mind.

"Now for the Martian." Thomas said moving on.

"If you expect me to beg, then know that your hopes were in vain." J'onn stated.

"A fighter to the end, I can respect that." Thomas said, dragging the Martian into a pool of gasoline.

"Thomas! Don't!" Kara yelled trying to get up, but immediately fell back down due to the kryptonite.

"And now, an entire species dies because of Kara Zor-El." Thomas said, lighting a match and dropping it into the gasoline.

The fire quickly spread, and J'onn screamed in agony, until he feel to the ground dead.

Kara just watched everyone she loves die because of her. She couldn't even sit up, so she fell to the floor, shaking and hyperventilating.

"How does it feel to be the cause of their deaths?" Thomas asked.

Kara didn't respond. She just continued to sob, shake and breath rapidly.

"I guess we have our answer. Let's go Lillian, there's nothing left for us here."

The two then left the destroyed Kryptonian alone.

"Everything I touch dies. Everything I touch dies. Everything I touch dies." she said without end.

 **Good news, Alex isn't dead (yet). Bad news, Kara thinks everyone she loves is dead. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
